The Final Attempt
by BlossomHunt
Summary: This book is a sequel to "Two Leaders, Two Camps, One Prophecy". Percy, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Prythe, Piper and Annabeth are heading off to Greece. Once they get there, they've got a month to battle down all of the monsters and finish the great prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you enjoy the new sequel! But please note this:**

**I DO NOT want ANY flames**

**I DO NOT want any complaints **

**(Please note, these chapters might NEVER be very long and if you think they should be, you can pm me, but ONLY (only) ONLY if you have an idea to contribute)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Moondapple~**

**Prologue**

"It's time."

"What! Not yet!"

"Yes yet!"

"But we can't go! We're not due to leave for two days!"

"Ya well the campers have just left. We need to leave now or we'll never catch up."

"Fine fine fine. Let's get going then."

Suddenly, a loud sound echoed through the air. The sound of walking filled the air. The sound of a giant stomping off into the distance.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Percy looked at Leo. "Ready?"

"All set." Leo nodded. He looked at Jason in turn.

Jason nodded. "I'm ready as well."

Leo smiled. "Then let's get this baby started!"

He touched a big red button on the bronze panel. They soon heard a distant humming sound. "Get ready!" Leo yelled as the sound grew louder, into a roar.

Percy nodded and closed his eyes. Jason lifted his arms towards the sky.

There was a low rumble that soon gave way to a quick popping sound as they rose up high in the air.

"It's working!" Leo shouted over the wind.

"Of course it is!" Percy yelled. "It's a boat that flies! Why wouldn't it?"

**So, the next few days, (or months), I'll be working hard on launching this story off!**

**~Moondapple**


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm Spirit King

Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V.

I wonder how many times I've thought this. But I guess I have a lot. Demigod dreams suck.

I woke up in a dark forest. In front of me stood a big boulder with discreet markings on it. I immediately recognized the place. It was the border to the Roman Demigod Camp.

I frowned as Dakota burst suddenly from the bushes and marched right up to me. "What are you? Why are you here?"

I understood right away. I was dreaming of when I arrived at the Roman camp, confused. "Ummmmm-"

Before I could say anything else, the dream shifted. This time, I was looking up in the sky with Reyna at my side. We were staring at a distant object in the sky which kept coming closer. All of a sudden, I felt as if I had been punched in the gut. A girl on a Pegasus flew closer but suddenly veered off as if she had been given a sub-conscious message to turn back.

"I feel like I should know who that girl is." I murmured. I was shocked inside. Now I was remembering when I saw Annabeth searching the area, but she couldn't see me because of the magical forces.

Reyna snapped her head around. "Who is she?"

"I think . . . I . . . I don't know. Yet."

And the dream changed again. This time, in a dark cave. With two big giants about to pound me into their supper.

Then the dream quickly changed again. Annabeth was excitedly telling Chiron something.

At that moment, the dream shifted. Again. But this time, with the face of Lupa saying, "Prepare Son of Neptune. The time is nearing. And don't forget. NEVER show your weakness."

And all of a sudden, I was awake with Jason screaming, "Load the cannons! We've got company!"

I shot out of bed and raced outside of the cabin where I was sleeping. "What is it?"

Jason was hurriedly getting the gunpowder. "Look up!"

I cocked my head upwards and understood immediately. "I'll wake everyone up."

But I didn't need to. Reyna, Annabeth, Leo and Piper bustled out of the cabins with a sleepy Prythe quickly behind.

"What's going on?" Piper shouted over the wind.

"Look up!" I yelled before pouring some gunpowder into a cannon.

Suddenly the cloud roared and swatted down at the flying ship. Percy rolled over and pulled out his sword as the spirit began to materialize. Jason pulled out his gladiys and advanced towards the spirit which now had turned into a . . . drakon.

"All bow down before me!" It roared.

Annabeth gasped. "It's the storm spirit king!"

Leo frowned and stopped loading gunpowder. "His name?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know. He has never revealed his name so he is called – Watch out!"

Percy dived and rolled over to a cannon as the HUGE storm spirit threw lightning. Fortunately, it went over the side of the boat.

_How can we win over this?_


	3. Chapter 3:Shall we?

**Jason P.O.V.**

Jason quietly moved around until he was behind the storm spirit. Percy gave him a quick nod before rolling away from him.

Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK as the first cannon was fired. Leo had tumbled back from the force and was trying to get back up. But he had great aim. The cannon ball had hit the foggy drakon in the stomach and which was now roaring in fury.

Before the drakon made a move to turn around, Jason took a chance at aiming for the drakon in the back and brought down his sword. As he felt the sword go through (and hear the monster roar in pain), he immediately yelled, "Cover your eyes!" before turning away and covering his own eyes too. There was a quick bright flash as the Storm spirit king disappeared but not before he roared three frightening words to the defending demigods, "I await you."

**Piper P.O.V.**

Piper starred at where she was positioned. Annabeth had told her to go back down to the cabins to get their weapons (because who sleeps with their weapons?) but by the time she got back, The "King" was disappearing into a blinding light. She quickly covered her eyes in time but not before she heard the three frightening words, "I await you."

Leo walked over to her and patted her on the back. "Good job. But we don't need those anymore so you can just go and put them back. Unless another flying dragon appears out of nowhere."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Leo, seriously, why can't I just-"

"Don't listen to him Piper. He just wants you to leave so he can talk to Jason and Percy in private. About "boy stuff"" Annabeth smiled knowingly.

Leo for once seemed lost for words. "Ummmmm, well, I, Ummmmm, ah . . . well—"

"Stop stuttering Leo and get over here! Piper, you can just leave those weapons up on the top deck. Annabeth, show her the compartment please."

Leo gave the four girls a quick smile before going over to Percy and Jason.

"Well, we had better leave and give these nit whits some privacy." Prythe remarked heading back down to their cabin. "I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed before having a grapetastic breakfast!"

**Sorry for the short chapter but i've got something interesting for the next! I would really appreciate the ideas. Thxs!**


	4. Chapter 4: Uh oh

Nobody's P.O.V.

Two days after the fight with the storm spirit, it was a bore. (again) Annabeth soon declared that they would arrive in Greece around tomorrow evening or early morning the next day. Of course, they could have arrived sooner but the attack had shaken them, scaring them to slow their process and have a nightly watch. But their thoughts and dreams will soon be shaken from the peace.

Leo P.O.V.

I don't dream often. I've barely had demigod dreams for months now. Maybe it's the time of year. But if I rated all of the dreams I've ever had from 1 to 10, scariest to most wonderful, I'd rate my dream a 0. If that was even possible.

Anyways, I dreamt I was in a cavern sort or enclosed space.

"It's time." A big rumbling voice sounded through the cavern.

"What! Not yet!" The second voice sounded like it was whining.

"Yes yet!"

"But we can't go! We're not due to leave for two days!"

"Ya well the campers have just left. We need to leave now or we'll never catch up."

"Fine fine fine. Let's get going then."

Suddenly, a loud sound echoed through the air. The sound of walking filled the air. The sound of a giant stomping off into the distance.

The dream quickly shifted. Now Leo was on the top deck of _Argo 11. _The same rumbling quickly filled the air as the two voices started to argue again.

"We there yet? I'm tired."

"No."

"What? But I smell half-bloods nearby so-"

"Would you shut up Corman? We're supposed to be following them and spying, not attacking. Besides, I don't see a ship."

Right when the first giant (we'll just call it a giant) spoke at that moment, Leo suddenly couldn't feel the deck under his feet and he felt himself fall through the air.

I'm going to die! I'm going to die! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I thought in panic. And then reality hit me. _It's a dream! I'm going to live! Yaaaa-opugh!_

I suddenly fell on something that felt a bit like something between rubber and a water bed.

"Leo Valdez." A voice boomed. I clutched my head in pain. Comparing to this loud voice, it made the giants sound like little mice about to die.

The voice suddenly laughed lightly. "Look up my son. There's nothing to be afraid of.

I peered through my fingers. Immediately, I backed up so fast, I ran into something hard. Surrounding me was like a huge drinking glass. I felt like the tiny fairy in that movie with Captain Hook. I shakily looked up. Starring down at me was my father, Hephaestus. Except, he was huge and I was . . . . well, like a fairy.

"Hi . . . Dad."

"Son, I need to say just a few words. But you need to go soon so. . . Shush."

I opened my month but quickly closed it and smiled. Hephaestus smiled as well. "Good. Leo, you need to use your time wisely. And don't jump to conclusions either. Something on this "quest" will teach you that. But-"

And all of a sudden, his image and voice disappeared and the scene was replaced with me lying on the ground with Jason over me. "Don't die! We have so much to live for. Together."

"Jason . . . I'm dying can't you see that?" Leo was suddenly talking. But what shocked him the most was that it wasn't his voice at all.

It was Piper's.

**Duh duh duh DUH! You guys already sort of know that last part but hey! I'm making it more real life! HAHAHAHAHA! Just you guys wait. But I have a question. Should Grover die? Please pm me ideas. And please answer my question!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wakey wakey

Percy's P.O.V.

I was having the best sleep of my life before there was a loud banging on my door. You see, I wasn't dreaming about anything bad or (I guess you could put it) I wasn't dreaming AT ALL. Which felt real real nice for a change.

Well, as soon as I heard the banging sound, I felt annoyed. I grumbled, "Who's waking me up at-"Looks at clock. "3:28 in the morning?"

But instead of ignoring it, I got up and opened it.

"Leo? Seriously? Why wake me up at this time in the morning? Can't it wait till then?"

Leo looked sorry. "I'm sorry Percy, but- ya, this can wait I guess."

Percy sighed. "What is it?"

"Well, I had this dream . . . ."


	6. Chapter 6: Yet again

**Sorry I didn't update earlier. I'm starting to LOVE what other peeps are writing about! And I also sorta forgot about making new chapters. Idea for a new chapter? Cause' I have nothing . . . for now. Two more chapters before one of the events happen! Or two!**

**~Moondapple18**

Nico P.O.V.

I was sleeping soundly in my cabin.

*snore* *snore* (I wonder if I really do snore?)

*Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

When suddenly, *flash!* I was awake for no reason. And the really weird thing was I was dressed for a battle.

Weird . . . I thought. Something's GOT to be messing with me.

And just has my mind considered this thought, I was suddenly laying on my side in a cabin full of . . . skeletons.

Uh oh. I groaned inwardly. Urg! This can't be a message from the future!

And poof! Went the bed! And I fell into nothingness.

I heard a muffled Oof as I landed on something cushiony. Something with a face and hands and who sounded like . . .

"Hey this is nice." I said looking down. "Nice to see you Percy."

"Could you get off of me?" And with that, he pushed me off.

"Sorry. I was asleep. No shadow traveling, I swear."

Percy frowned. "Well . . . okay." He looked puzzled for a few moments. "Oh Nico, this is Leo. Leo, Nico. At least, I don't think you haven't met before."

Leo shook his head. "Nope. Not once." Leo held out his hand. Nico nodded to him but turned to Percy instead. "Percy, I've had an encounter with a strange dream. Somehow, I think . . . well at least I hope not . . . that I'm supposed to be on this quest."

Leo's eyes widened and Percy gazed at him in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7: The writing on the wall

**Sorry. Someone deleted my chapter so I must redo this one. For some reason, I just don't want to write anymore but the book must go on!**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

After almost a week of constant sailing and flying in a five ton boat, we were all pooped. Of course, Nico was welcomed with enthusiasm but we all wondered what the purpose that he had been dropped here was. We were so bored; we started to have mock fights more and more often. That was, until Reyna shouted at the top of her lungs from the crow's nest.

"No way! We're- Land Ahoy!"

Immediately everyone raced over to the deck railing. You could barely see it, but if you looked close enough, you could see a distant strip of green. But as soon as everyone's hearts were lifted, they went down once more.

"Guys, that's just Portugal. We have to fly from now on to get to Greece. We have at least three more days left before we get there."

Everyone glared at Jason. "What?"

Three more days of sailing? They thought. We're going to die before then!

Of course, they didn't. Though poor Jason looked like he was about to faint every time the winds picked up and Jason had to control the boat. Percy was constantly in his cabin, almost never coming out onto the deck. He was nervous flying in the air. Guess Zeus still had his grudge. Only Annabeth could coax him to leave the safety of his cabin and to the kitchen.

Just as Jason had predicted, they discovered a small abandoned cove, and landed the flying boat under a small, hidden cave. But, there was something haunting about the place. Everyone was so nervous, when a rat scuttled along the floor, poor Reyna and Prythe screamed while everyone jumped with their hairs standing on ends.

Just after they landed in the cove, Nico found some kind of strange writing on the wall. "Hey guys, come look at this."

Annabeth walked over with Reyna at her shoulder. "What is it?"

Nico pointed to the wall. "There. That writing on the wall."

Reyna frowned. "What in the Red Cow are you talking about? There's nothing on that wall except moss and small cracks."

Nico shook his head. "No. There's some kind of writing on this wall. But I can't decipher what it means."

Annabeth frowned. "I have NO idea what you're talking about Nico. There's NOTHING on the wall."

Nico rolled his eyes and all of a sudden, something caught his eye. He looked up to the top of the old cove wall. There was a strange hole at the top of the cove. It was in the shape of . . . the Helmet of Terror?

"No way. Annabeth, look up."

"What am I supposed o be looking at?"

"There's a hole up there."

"Nico, I think you've got nuts in your brain. There's nothing up there except solid stone. "

"No! There's a hole up there in the shape of-"

Reyna put her hand over his mouth. "Stop talking nonsense Nico. There's nothing here except rock solid stone. Okay?"

Nico pushed her hand away. "Whatever." He muttered.

But it left him wondering why they couldn't see what he could see.

Soon after, they began to explore the cove more. They found out it had a long narrow cave connected to it. They decided that they would explore it later. But, Annabeth found something very shocking.

"No way." Annabeth muttered, pressing her hand up to the stone.

**Wondering what it is? Well, it's a cliffy that most seem to know! Ideas!**


	8. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I really really want to keep going with this story but i've found that I like reading other's stories much more. If you want to adopt this story please pm me and i'll give you some tips and things I want to happen in the story.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll miss ya guys!

~Moondapple18


End file.
